fanmade_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
TSG Entertainment
TSG Entertainment Finance LLC (otherwise known as TSG Entertainment) is a film financing entity which primarily funds live-action films. The TSG logo is a depiction of a man with a bow shooting an arrow through several axe heads, similar to Odysseus from Homer's The Odyssey. TSG was established at the end of 2012 to replace Dune Entertainment as a result of Dune not renewing their deal with 20th Century Fox. 20th Century Fox looking for a new long term co-financing arrangement made a deal with TSG Entertainment. The financing entity was founded by former Dune partner Chip Seelig with majority funding from Magnetar Capital with additional funding from Seelig and others. Seeling had left Dune in May 2011 to launch a new funding company. TSG was also looking for some ($300-$400 million) debt financing from banks at this time. In November 2015, Bona Film Group, a Chinese film studio, invested $235 million in TSG. Films: 2013 The Counsellor (co-production with Scott Free) Dom Hemingway (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Lionsgate) Master and Commander (co-production with Miramax and Universal Pictures) Black Nativity The Secret Life of Walter Mitty Peter Pan (co-production with Universal Pictures and Revolution Studios) 2014 Stuck on You (co-production with Conundrum Entertainment) Devil's Due (co-production with Davis Entertainment) Runaway Jury (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Cheaper by the Dozen (co-production with 21 Laps) The Book Thief (co-production with Studio Babelsberg) The Monuments Men (co-production with Columbia Pictures) The Grand Budapest Hotel (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Indian Paintbrush) Roblox Adventures (co-production with Paramount Pictures, FremantleMedia and Nickelodeon Movies) The Girl Next Door The Other Woman X-Men: Days of Future Past (co-production with Marvel and Bad Hat Harry) The Day After Tomorrow (co-production with Lionsgate and Centropolis Entertainment) Belle (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) The Fault in Our Stars Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (co-production with Chernin Entertainment) Garfield (co-production with Davis Entertainment) I, Robot (co-production with Davis Entertainment) Let's Be Cops DodgeBall Gone Girl (co-production with Regency Enterprises) The Maze Runner Man on Fire (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Scott Free) The Book of Life (co-production with Reel FX Animation Studios) AVP: Alien vs Predator (co-production with Brandywine Productions) Exodus Gods and Kings (co-production with Scott Free and Chernin Entertainment) 2015 Birdman (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Taken 3 (co-production with EuropaCorp) Elektra (co-production with Marvel and Regency Enterprises) Kingsman: The Secret Service (co-production with Marv Films) Sideways (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Paparazzi (co-production with Icon Productions) The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Participant Media) Hide and Seek Flight of the Phoenix Harold and Kumar get the Munchies (co-production with Mandate Pictures) The Perfect Catch Far from the Madding Crowd (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with DNA Films) Kingdom of Heaven (co-production with Scott Free) Mr and Mrs Smith (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Summit Entertainment) The Longest Ride Fantastic 4 (co-production with Marvel) Titanic Inside Out (co-production with Paramount Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios and Lightstorm Entertainment) Paper Towns Hitman: Agent 47 Me And Earl And The Dying Girl (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials The Martian (co-production with Scott Free) In Her Shoes (co-production with Scott Free) Bridge of Spies (co-production with Touchstone Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, Reliance Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment and Participant Media) The Good Dinosaur (co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) Victor Frankenstein Isabella Rutan (co-production with Wilfrid Productions and Spyglass Entertainment) Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (co-production with 21 Laps) 2016 Joy (co-production with Annapurna Pictures and Davis Entertainment) Deadpool (co-production with Marvel) Big Momma's House 2 (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (co-production with Regency Enterprises The Other Side of the Door Tristan and Isolde (co-production with Scott Free) Demolition (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) X-Men: Apocalypse (co-production with Marvel and Bad Hat Harry) Big Trouble in Little China (co-production with China Movie Media Group and Wilfrid Productions) Independence Day: Resurgence (co-production with Centropolis Entertainment) Absolutely Fabulous (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with BBC Films) Garfield 2 (co-production with Davis Entertainment) Finding Dory (co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (co-production with Chernin Entertainment) Little Miss Sunshine (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (co-production with Chernin Entertainment) A Good Year (co-production with Scott Free) Keeping Up with the Joneses Borat (co-production with Four by Two Films) Deck the Halls (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Eragon Night at the Museum (co-production with 1492 Pictures) 2017 The Birth of A Nation (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Table 19 (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Hidden Figures (co-production with Chernin Entertainment) Reno 911 Miami (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Comedy Central) 28 Weeks Later (with Fox Atomic) (co-production with DNA Films) Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:21st Century Fox Category:2013 establishments